The Ultimate Present
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: i decided to change the title...What is the ultimate present? Will the guys be able to get it? N does Seifer have to get a bodyguard? read to find out ^_^ r


****

Christmas Time Is Coming…

"What a dull day…" Quistis sighed, "There's absolutely nothing to do…" 

"Morning sunshine." Quistis turned her head to face Seifer.

"Sunshine?" Quistis laughed, "You know, no one's ever called me that before."

"I heard you're bored, let's go do something."

"Like what?" Quistis asked a little interested

"I dunno, let's go exploring."

"Alright, where do we start?"

"How bout the dormitory? You can never get enough of conversations that go on in there."

"Really? Wait, I hear something…it's Raijin and Fujin!"

"Oh, you gotta listen to them, they hilarious!"

"PRESENT." 

"Oh! Black socks! You shouldn't have! Ya'know, you're too good to me. Here's yours."

"WHITE SOCKS?"

"Yah, don't ya like it Fu?"

"WANT BLACK SOCKS, IDIOT." 

"Ow! Stop kicking me!" 

Quistis and Seifer burst out laughing, "You're right! That was funny!" Quistis rolled on the floor crying

"Common, let's go somewhere else."

They wandered around and somehow fell down into a deep, dark hole…

"What the hell? How'd we get here?" Seifer asked

"I dunno, but it's so dark…I think I found the light switch." replied Quistis as she hit a button.

Suddenly arrows flew out of nowhere aiming straight for Seifer, "AHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Omigosh! Seifer! I can't look." She hesitated, but then she took a peek and saw the arrows had pinned Seifer's clothes to the wall with Seifer in them.

"Quisty," Seifer panted, "could you help me out before I faint."

"Oh yea, sorry about that."

"That's better. This place is booby trapped."

"I know…Ah! Spiders! Thousands of them!!!"

"What! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SPIDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Save me Quistis!!!!!!!!!! Get them away!!!!!!!!!!!"

Quistis grabbed a torch and started swing it at the spiders crawling closer to them. In a few minutes, all the spiders were all burned and Quistis was cradling Seifer and trying to calm him down and stop him from crying.

"Okay, it's okay, just calm down Seifer, don't cry, look, they're all dead, they won't hurt you…"

"Are you sure? ( sniff ) You'd better not be lying."

"Yes, I'm sure. We have to think of a way out of here."

"Well, you know…being all stuck here alone with you…it's kinda a turn on don't ya think?"

"Seifer!"

"Alright, alright. I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"HELP! HELP! ( ?!?!? )" a hand covered Seifer's mouth

"That's your plan?" Quisis hissed

"Get your hand away, and yes, that was my plan."

"Ugh! You make me so pissed!"

"Well, do you have a better plan?"

"I know, we'll just use my whip and climb outta here."

"Quisty…I'm afraid of heights…" Seifer whined when they're in midair 

"Don't worry Seifer, if you slip the ground will break your fall."

"Yea, it'll also break my bones."

"That's good too."

After a few hours, when they finally got out of the hole…

"We finally got out of the hole." replied Quistis

"Hey look, there's Zell, teaching a bunch of kids fighting, I think."

"So if someone ever, EVER goes near your precious hotdog you're eating you go, 'BACK OFF, GET YOUR OWN HOTDOG!' Alright? Now…" Zell asked the class 

"BACK OFF, GET YOUR OWN HOTDOG!" the class repeated 

"Good, now if a bully like Seifer happens to be picking on you…"

"Uh, ok, hey Zell, gimme your hotdog." Seifer winked and nudged Quistis

"Yo man! Back off, I'm not going to take this from you!" Zell yelled

"Huh? Z-Zell, I was only joking."

"AHHH!!! Burning Rave!!!!!!"

"…B-burning Rave?"

"Take that!!!!!!!!!!!!"

( BAM, SOCK, CRUNCH, POW, BOOM, SNAP, CRASH, CRUNCH…again )

"I am in so much pain…" Seifer moaned

"Zell, what'd you do that for?" Quistis asked

"That teaches you to mess with my hotdogs. AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Quistis get him away from me!!!!!!!" Seifer jumps into Quistis' arms

"Ugh, you're so heavy!!!" Quistis yells as they both fall back.

Meanwhile…

"HEY, Squall!!!" Irvine shouts as he spots Squall down the hallway

"….What" 

"Look, I was eavesdropping on a slumber party held by Selphie, see? And, for once, I heard something unusual!" Irvine explained

"Really? What?"

"Well, other than the usual talk about how EVERYBODY loves Irvine ( heh heh ), I also heard what everybody wants for Christmas! Even Rinoa…"

"E-even Rinoa?" Squall asked

"Yep….check this out….black socks! Everyone wants black socks!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!?! Let's go!!!" shouts Squall as they head for the parking lot.

"Let's go to the Super-Duper Monster Mart in Balamb!…wait we need a car" Irvine inquired.

"Don't worry, I have the keys to Cid's Porche!" Squall answered back

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Irvine mutters

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" Zell calls out

"No time!!! Move it!!!" Squall shouts as he hits Zell with the car and drives off.

"Oww…I'll get him back for that."

However, lurking from the shadows….

"Mwa ha ha. I see. So black socks are 'in' now eh? Now I know the secret!" Nida shouts

"Zell! Let me borrow your car!"

"Ya sure, we'll both go after Squall and Irvine." Zell answered

Soon, Nida's speedy driving has helped them catch up with Squall at a stoplight.

"Yo, Squall, wanna race?" Nida asked

"A drag race? You're on!!!" Squall shouts back

"Uh…Squall, for one this isn't your car, secondly, you're not THAT great of a drive-"

"I know what I'm doing!!! I'll just confuse him with some quick moves!!"

With that, Squall gets a quick lead as the light turns green. While ahead, he decides to confuse his opponent. Squall quickly turns left and right as fast as he can, moving the steering wheel back and forth.

"Squall! Lookout!" ( CRASH!!! ) 

"Haha! Looks like we'll get the black socks first!" Nida shouts as they drive by

"It seems you have crashed into a tree, buddy."

"Dammit! What will Cid say?" Squall asked himself

At an annual Garden Headmaster party…

"GO BANANA!!!" shouts Cid gleefully as he picks his fruit for the upcoming 'Fruit Race'.

"Um, Cid, a banana can't really roll that well. Maybe you should've picked an orange or something." Another headmaster tells Cid

"I like bananas…"

"( sigh ) How could I have married someone like him?" Edea asks herself

Meanwhile….

Squall and Irvine manage to get to the Super-Duper Monster Mart. Since they were a little late, they had to fight their way in to get a pair of black socks. But it was too late…

They were only able to buy one pair. Black socks were sold out!

"BUY BLACK SOCKS?" asks a mysterious person in a dark alley

"Yeah? Do you have any?" asks Irvine

"TRADE. TWO PAIRS FOR ONE, PLUS 50 GIL." The mysterious person answers

"50 gil! Well, I guess we really need those black socks bad. Here you go. Thanks!" Squall shouts as they quickly leave.

"Yeah! Now we got two pairs of black socks!!!" Irvine shouts as they head for the car

"MORONS." the mysterious person reveals her identity….( who else ) Fujin!

"Well, Irvine, do you think we can make back to Garden in 10 minutes?"

"Well…I guess, but it would take some pretty fast driving."

"Ok we're screwed then cause we only have 5 minutes till curfew!" shouts Squall as he speeds off

"You're commander! Can't you change the curfew?"

"…no."

"Why not?"

"Ellone always said 'Go to bed at 9:30', no later."

"Wuss."

They got back to Balamb in 4 minutes and 57 seconds almost crashing. They raced in and checked their socks…

"Hey mine's only navy blue socks." Squall exclaimed

"So?!? Mine's white, what will Selphie say?"

"We got ripped off!"

"Hiya Irvy, what'cha got there?" Selphie asked

"( sweat drops ) Uh…hi Selphie."

"Ooooooooh, is that for me?"

"Um…yea."

"Did you get…socks?"

"…yes."

"Did you get…pretty socks?"

"Well…they're kinda pretty."

"Really! Did you get…black socks?"

"Um…here…" Irvine whimpered as he handed Selphie the present

"I can't watch this!" Squall yelled as he runs off

"YOU IDIOT!!! I WANTED BLACK, BLACK PRETTY SOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie yelled, and you can hear Irvine getting beaten by Selphie's nunchakus

"I gotta think of a way to get black socks…" Squall mumbles to himself. 

In Zell's room, we see Zell hopping around happily since he and Nida both got black socks. Nida gave his to Xu, while Zell had a better idea…

"I am Scooby Doo! Aroo!" Zell shouts in a Scooby Doo voice, wearing Scooby Doo boxers and the black socks on his ears.

Squall stutters as he is crouching in the corner of Zell's room, in a black ninja outfit, 'this better be worth it' he thought to himself, 'just get the socks and get out."

He creeped up on Zell and quickly took the black socks off, and replaced them with navy blue ones and ran out.

"Aroo?" Zell looked in the mirror, and in his normal voice, "Hey, these aren't black socks, these are only navy blue!… oh well." And kept jumping around.

"S-U-C-E-S-S that's the way you spell success." Squall sang happily to himself, making his way to Rinoa's room

"Squall, it's s-u-c-c-e-s-s." Quistis interrupted his thoughts.

"Well…whatever." Squall discarded her advice

"Can't spell?" Seifer snickered 

"Well, at least I don't need a body guard."

"She is NOT my body guard." Seifer managed to sputter 

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so times 100X."

"Is not times 101X."

"Is so times-"

"STOP ALREADY!!! Please. Squall, go do whatever you were doing, and Seifer, you owe me dinner, now move!" Quistis commanded

"See, I told ya she was." Squall claimed

"Shut up Puberty boy!"

Squall skipped to Rinoa's room and gave her the present… 

"Oh Squall, you got me…black socks! You magnificent human being! I lov- eww, they smell bad…" Rinoa ridiculed it

"Uh, don't worry Rinoa, I'll wash them for you…"

After a while…

"SQUALL!!!!!!!!!!! You shrunk the socks!!!!!!" Rinoa yelled

"How would I know?!?!? Rinoa calm down, no, put your weapon down…Don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
